First, Let Me Tell You
by yourknightingale
Summary: Beca "has a few things" she'd like to say to Chloe. Well, more like pour her heart out. One thing's for sure - it leads to something.


Beca breathes in deeply. She counts to herself. _1..2..3…4._

"Chloe," she begins. "There are a few things I'd like to say to you."

"I've never told anyone about how we met but somehow, all the Bellas know. So why is that? I'm guessing it's you." She squints her eyes then adds, "Or Aubrey."

 _Cynthia-Rose and Stacie stand by the occupied bathroom in the Bellas house when Beca happens to walk past them._

" _Why are you weirdos hanging out by the bathroom? Creeps." The brunette really doesn't care. It's just fun to call them names._

 _CR smirks and whispers something to Stacie. The tall girl giggles, puts her hands on her chest, and says, "Says the one who saw Chloe naked."_

 _Beca flushes and tries to leave the scene but she hears some whooping and laughter. When she looks back to the two women, she sees Cynthia-Rose whistling at Stacie who's now openly groping her breasts as a way to tease the brunette._

"I think they're never going to let me live that down. Honestly, so am I."

 _Fat Amy enters their apartment for the first time and notices their bathroom situation. She clicks her tongue, pacing around to address the elephant in the room._

" _Okay, you guys. If you're gonna get hot and steamy all over that shower and tub, please let me know in advance so I can go and get myself some smoothie while you carry on with your Bhloe activity. Okay? Seriously."_

" _Amy!" Beca yells while Chloe behind her just giggles._

"But that was the start. Since then, you've been trying to get to me and break down my barriers. Well, excuse you, Beale! I've built them up for years!"

 _Aubrey approaches Chloe. They have just finished practicing for the first time after auditions. It hasn't been a good day for her but she sees the redhead smiling to herself._

" _I can't believe you touched that midget during practice. And look at you, all giddy like a child! Honestly, Chloe, she didn't need that special treatment. She knows her moves, she just chooses not to."_

 _Beca sees them from afar but it's obvious she can't hear what they're saying. She's standing there, waiting._

 _Chloe shrugs and replies, "Aubrey, relax. She's a Bella now. I'll make sure she stays."_

 _Aubrey's eyes widen, "Chloe!" Her mouth hangs open. "Don't tell me," her hand flies to cover her mouth, "no, not that midget." She starts to flail and gesture towards nothingness. "This, no, Chloe! She's just going to be another one of your wild fantasies. Those ear monstrosities don't bother you? Come on, you can't be…with her. Dear Aca-gods, you better slap out of it."_

" _Okay." Chloe grins. "She's waiting for me. I'm going to take her and get ice cream. Laters!"_

 _The redhead bounces off to where Beca stands and what once an expressionless face brightens up when she sees Chloe coming._

 _Aubrey witnesses this and shakes her head._

"Not only that. You're into this physical touch or something. You hug me, like, all the time. Dude, even when I'm sweaty, you don't care."

 _Emily recalls the time they impressed Sammy, Beca's boss, during their production of Flashlight. They were so elated that she didn't even realize she and Beca were hugging until the brunette pulled back and complained, "Aghck, dude, you're all sweaty." She was confused but this was THE Beca Mitchell she was hugging. "Oh, maybe that's me." She stood back and heard her say, "Super great, you little weirdo!"_

 _Now, they've just won Worlds and everyone is high on the victory. In front of her, Beca and Chloe are squeezing each other with big smiles on their faces. Beca appears unfazed to the fact that both she and Chloe are drenched. Performing at Copenhagen is far from a relaxing trip to the beach. It's hot and humid and they all are jumping up and down after performance._

 _Fat Amy calls her out of her trance. "Legacy! What's up?"_

 _She turns her head to the Australian then back at front. "Nothing. Just admiring our captains from here. They look super cute. Beca and Chloe seem to like each other a lot."_

 _Snort. She hears Amy snort. "Yeah, they like each other alright. See Beca Ms-I-Hate-Affection? Don't miss it, kid."_

 _Beca kisses Chloe on the cheek but Emily swears it lingers more than it should._

 _Before she knows it, the two captains are right in front of her. Beca lets go of Chloe's hand (that she's holding, oh gosh) and presents the Bellas pipe in her palms to Emily._

" _I believe this is yours now, Captain."_

"You've changed me, Beale. You've changed me in ways I didn't know I needed. It's all just small things like conversations and affections. I wasn't very good at them but thank you. You're the first person to ever do this."

" _No, Dad, it's – no, it's Brooklyn." Beca has her phone to her ear but her rolling her eyes are seen by Chloe, who is next to her. The brunette raises her voice, "I'm a grown up woman, I don't need – what, no, yeah she's here." She hands the phone to Chloe._

 _Chloe takes it from her, shaking her head, smiling. "Hey, Professor Mitchell! We're good. Yes. No, we sticked to our plan. Yes, sir. We have help. We're just about finished unboxing everything. Everything is fine, sir. Beca is excited to finally move here. Yeah, she is. I understand. Here she is. Don't worry, prof. I got her."_

 _Beca takes the phone back and continues talking, now calmer than before, "Yeah, I tried telling you that. It's okay. Yeah, bye. Uh-huh, love you, too."_

 _When Beca hangs up, she just looks at Chloe and zones out._

"I suck at showing how I really feel. How come you're okay with that? How come you try to understand me? I don't have this sunny disposition like you. I'm the grumpy one, remember?"

 _Jessica walks into the kitchen at 7 in the morning. She finds a tired-looking, slouched Beca atop a kitchen chair._

" _Morning, Cap! You good?" She passes behind her and opens the fridge to get some milk._

 _Beca grunts in response and doesn't even look at her._

 _As she pours milk in a glass, a sweaty Chloe comes in through the door. The redhead is followed by Ashley._

" _Here, Bec. I got you that bagel you like from the bakery down the block on my run back." Chloe doesn't even wait for Beca to acknowledge her and just goes up the stairs to shower._

 _Beca, then, chooses to get off the chair, grabbing the food, and disappears to the front door. Jessica and Ashley look at each other._

" _Can you pour me some orange juice, Jess? Please thanks!"_

" _I'll put a little umbrella on it. Here you go!" Her rather happy remark on such an early hour is something the Bellas can't fathom. She slides the drink to the other girl's direction._

 _Ashley rolls her eyes but gratefully smiles. "I didn't know Beca likes bagel." She takes a sip of her drink._

" _I didn't even know Chloe goes for a run." Jessica adds, mimicking Ashley's action._

"And to think, you've seen me at my worst."

 _It's 2 in the morning and the two ladies stand in front of a reception desk of a cheap motel in Brooklyn._

 _When they finally get in a room, Beca runs to the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Chloe can only hear retching and gagging and it's obviously not just hitting the toilet. She waits almost 20 minutes before she is certain she can go in and check on Beca._

 _It's not a very pleasing scene. Beca's dinner and liquids are spread all over the floor and off the toilet bowl. The girl herself has her arm straightened on the side of the tub, and her head leaning on it. She looks weak and drunk as that hobo who frequents their street._

" _Beca, Bec-," Chloe tries to hold her breath crouching down next to Beca, the stink and sourness evident in the small space. She quickly grabs a hand towel and wets it with warm water to wipe the brunette's face. "I'll help you clean up. Let's get you out of this mess. Can you strip down please? Your shirt is wet. And you're sitting on your puke."_

 _Beca scoots away from her own vomit but is still out of it. She clutches Chloe's arm and uncontrollably sobs. Again. "I held on to him, Chlo. Why did he leave me? He was good." She doesn't even bother wiping the snot starting to come out of her nose. "My Dad. Now, Jesse. They all left me. Why am I always left behind? All because they all found someone new. Someone better than me, Chlo. It hurts. It hurts so much."_

 _Chloe, by now, is crying, too. Her tears are flowing but she manages to help Beca get out of her clothes and the girl is left in her undergarments. Chloe wipes the parts of her body that are gross and drapes a bath towel around Beca afterwards. They both still hasn't stopped crying when Chloe escorts her out of the bathroom and into the bed. They sit on the edge of it and Chloe tries her hardest, in this situation, to be of comfort. "I know it hurts, Beca. Just let it all out, sweetie. It's okay to cry."_

 _Beca does just as she's told and this is how she fell asleep an hour later. Half-naked and vulnerable. When Chloe is sure she's asleep, she gets up and out of the motel, across the street to their Brooklyn apartment. She gathers some fresh clothes for her and Beca, but not stealthy enough, because Fat Amy wakes up._

" _Red, is that you? How's Beca?" The Australian sleepily inquires._

 _Chloe answers, "Let's just say it's a good thing we didn't sleep here tonight." Out she goes as quickly as she has come in._

"But in all this, you're here. With me. You help me see myself better. I changed and this change is growth. For me."

 _Beca flops down on the couch (the bed they've folded on nights like this) with a bowl of popcorn in her arm. She sits with her left leg tucked under her right, scooting closer to Chloe. They've set up her laptop on the kitchen table and brought it closer. This is their "living room" in their tiny apartment._

 _Chloe is excited, she always is. "So what are we watching?"_

" _It's a documentary about pinball machine and it's history and how now it seemed to disappear. It's a throwback to my childhood, Chlo! Well, not really my childhood but you know, I played this game. I was even, don't want to brag, an expert if you will. I miss that game. Oh, I love it – uhhh what?" Beca trails off and cocks an eyebrow._

" _You are such a nerd." Chloe pokes her in the ribs and the girl flinches. Soon both have fallen into a tickle fight._

" _So are we going to watch something or should I leave?" Fat Amy speaks to no one in particular as she lays on the edge of her bed, not really looking at the girls, but on her phone instead._

"You believed in me. That, that alone, helped me realized I'm worth something."

" _Hey, Chlo? Remember that time Flo auditioned for us and the other acapella groups didn't want her and I told you she will be a good Bella for us and everyone else was skeptical about my decision but you looked at me and nodded?_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Well, you're kinda looking at me right now the same way."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Like whatever I just said seemed dumb for everyone but is actually maybe a good decision."_

" _Beca, you said BFD isn't what it used to anymore and your dream of producing music isn't going to happen there. So I won't really be surprised if you quit one day."_

" _Okay. Yeah."_

"You made me feel worth it, Chloe."

 _Beca turns her fancy office chair and grins at Chloe._

" _So, Lilly just texted me she managed to chase the paparazzi away outside the building." When all she gets in response is a frown, she adds, "What? She visited me this morning. She has a runway show tonight and gave me this VIP pass in case we want to go."_

" _That's tonight?" Chloe snatches the invite off the table and scans it. "Wow. Look at that."_

" _I know. So we're free to go, right, doc?" A playful smile is pasted on Beca's lips._

" _Don't you have music to produce? 3 platinum awards on 3 singles and a gold debut album. Not bad for a solo artist career of 2 years." Chloe moves over to sit on Beca's lap. "And you traded it all to become a music producer."_

 _Beca's eyes flutter shut when she feels Chloe caressing a loose strand of her hair. "Of course. Khaled allowed me to be out of the booth and he liked it. He lost me as an artist but I'm still the boss, I have people now who work for me."_

 _Chloe inches towards her ear and whispers, "Hmm, I like a good boss."_

 _Beca, with all self-control, pulls back and holds Chloe on both shoulders. "Babe, you're in my office. Let's wait tonight. We have all the time we need."_

" _We have that fashion show to go to."_

" _Oh right." Beca presses a button on her desk and commands her assistant to not let anyone in for her 30-minute creative break._

"That I can be a better version of myself."

 _Spain is beautiful. It's their first night there and they all have separate rooms but Beca and Chloe find each other on the same bed. They can't sleep well without the other._

 _They're both on their sides but facing each other. Beca can see that Chloe's eyes are closed but her breathing is still uneven. So she whispers, "Chloe."_

 _The redhead stirs and hums._

" _I think I'm in love you." Beca finally confesses._

 _It's quiet in the room for a few seconds but Beca's heartbeat is threatening to make her deaf._

 _She feels Chloe's hand on her cheek and hears her say, "So don't worry about Chicago."_

"And I know you've loved me when I'm at my lowest."

 _The media is horrible. They all want all the scoop and gossip about every celebrity. And Beca, apparently, has become a music celebrity even when everything is still new to her._

 _She comes home to Chloe, all stressed and worried, because she's about to go on a tour and her girlfriend can't come because of vet school. Plus, there are paparazzi following her and she tries her hardest to keep her and Chloe's privacy at best. It proves a challenge but she's doing a decent job avoiding controversy. Still, Beca cries because she's so overwhelmed._

" _Chloe, I can't. I can't do this. I can't leave you. No, I don't want any distance between us. What if – what if.. you're left here while I go all over the continent. What if – what if we won't make it? What if – "_

 _Chloe gently puts up a finger to Beca's lips and she breathes. When the brunette calms down, Chloe cups her cheeks and delicately kisses her._

" _It won't happen to us. Trust me, Beca. Trust yourself, too."_

" _But it happened befo-"_

" _We're not Jesse or your dad. We'll make it, love. Trust us."_

" _What do you even see in me, Chloe? I feel like you deserve more than what I can offer. I barely have time for you anymore. And now, I'm going away. I'm not even that special."_

" _You are to me." Chloe interjects. She knows Beca will go off if she doesn't say anything to snap her out of her worry. "And baby, I understand what's going on. It's okay. You're just starting in this industry. We'll be okay. Besides, I'm also busy with vet school so I'm equally as guilty with not spending time with you."_

 _That helps Beca breathe better. When Chloe talks. "You'll be a doctor, that's right. So I shouldn't worry if I ever have my heart broken by you because you'll take care of me as your patient."_

 _Chloe giggles. "You're the dramatic one, Mitchell. I'm an animal doctor, silly!"_

 _They laugh and laugh to try and make everything better._

"So let me love you with all of me, my love."

 _They have settled into a routine. It's been 3 years since Beca has become a well-respected music producer in the industry and 2 years since Chloe has become a trusted vet of a well-known animal hospital. It's not a perfect life, per se. They still have arguments and couple fights but nothing too big. Usually, it has something to do with showers and cooking._

 _One particular night, Beca cuddles Chloe and senses her breathing is still uneven. So she whispers, "Chloe."_

 _The redhead stirs and hums._

" _Let's get married." Beca finally says._

 _It's quiet in the room for a few seconds but Beca's heartbeat is threatening to make her deaf._

 _She feels Chloe toss and turns to face her, hand on her cheek and hears a hum. Beca isn't sure so she asks, "So will you?"_

 _Chloe smiles, and in her sleepy state, answers. "Of course, I will. Now, sleep."_

Beca hides her sniff. She fights back the tears forming in her eyes. "This ring. This ring is a promise. This is my vow to you. That as long as I live, I will not stop letting you know and showing you how much you really mean to me. From the start, you are mine. Now, you're mine forever."

Beca slips the ring on Chloe's finger and sees the love of her life smiling with tears. A drop fell on her own cheek, too, and she cusses. This makes Chloe giggle and the rest of the Bellas who hears let out a laugh.

"I love you, Chloe. I always will."

* * *

 _End note: What did you think? This is canon to me, by the way. I really want to believe some of the scenes written here happened behind the cameras and between the lines. This is the curse of loving a non_ - _canon ship. You feel me?_


End file.
